Nariko
Nariko is the main protagonist of the video game, Heavenly Sword. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * DmC Dante vs. Nariko * Erza Scarlet vs Nariko (Completed by Ragazz) * Nariko vs. Pyrrha Nikos (Completed) * Edelgard vs Nariko Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Nariko was born to Shen and her mother 23 years prior to the events of Heavenly Sword, in the Year of the Fire-Horse on the fifth day. According to her clan's prophecy, a male was destined to be born that year and lead his clan into an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity. However, when a girl - Nariko - was born, and her mother died shortly thereafter, the clan believed the gods had forsaken them, and that they were cursed and doomed to impending destruction. Nariko became a pariah among her own people, when, in her eyes she "should have been their princess." Shen was the only person who seemed to care for her, albeit in a remote, distanced way, until Kai. Shen would tutor Nariko in the ways of the warrior. She would prove to be an excellent pupil, to the point where she is the best fighter in the clan by the events of Heavenly Sword. Several years before the game, Nariko came across Kai, the last member of a clan slaughtered by Flying Fox on orders from King Bohan. The clan took the orphaned girl into their ranks and treated her as one of their own. It was Nariko, however, who developed a deep relationship with Kai, seeing similarities between them in that they both lost their mothers and were outcasts amongst the clan. By the time Heavenly Sword takes place, the two are as close as sisters, willing to risk their lives for one another, if necessary. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 23 *Height: 5'5 *Weight: 125 lbs *Daughter of Shen *Adopted sister of Kai *Wielder of the Heavenly Sword Abilities *Master martial artist **Knows an unarmed technique that can incapacitate, not kill, its recipient *Master swordswoman *Near-superhuman ability **Can run up walls for short periods **Can jump between falling debris **Able to swing around via her ranged blades Arsenal *Longsword *Shields **Tossed as a projectile *Rocket Launcher **Can steer projectiles in mid-flight Heavenly Sword *Once wielded by a heavenly warrior *Stances **Heavenly Speed ***Splits the blades into two **Heavenly Range ***Swings two blades with chains **Heavenly Power ***Unleashes powerful single-bladed strikes Goddess Form *Obtained after forming a truce with the sword *Becomes virtually invulnerable to normal human attacks *Can send normal enemies flying just by running into them *Powerful enough to match the Raven King Feats *Defeated Whiptail and Roach *Can swing ranged blades fast enough to stop arrows *Incapacitated 16 armed warriors of her clan in an arena battle *Defeated several Orangumans *Held her own against Flying Fox *Defeated hundreds of soldiers in one battle *Decimated Bohan's army in her Goddess Form *Threw Bohan hundreds of yards away into a catapult *Defeated the Raven King Faults *Incapacitated after her battle with Whiptail *Heavenly Sword will eventually drain Nariko's life force **Goddess Form may actually accelerate her life force drainage Gallery Nariko Speed Stance.jpg Nariko Range Stance.jpg Nariko With Launcher In Heavenly Sword.jpg Nariko heavenly sword.jpg Nariko.png Nariko (PSASBR).jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sony Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Shield Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bombers